This invention relates to a magnetic tape device for audio use, and more particularly to a magnetic tape device having two-tape transports operatively associated with each other and housed in a single deck.
An audio-use magnetic tape of this type is now manufactured and sold by the assignee of this application under a trademark, DUBBING "X". This DUBBING "X" has a master and a slave tape-transport. Among various modes of operation it has, the most characteristic is that it enables a selected portion of a program reproduced by the master transport to be recorded through a simple operation on a tape of the slave transport. In this connection, it is to be noted that if the recorded contents of the slave transports can be dubbed on a tape of the master transport, it will increase the modes of operation and enlarge the applicability of the device.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a magnetic tape device which is capable of effecting dubbing in either direction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a magnetic tape device which is capable of continuously and automatically implementing a same mode of operation from one transport to another transport without interruption.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a magnetic tape device which is capable of preferentially implementing the mode of operation for predetermined one of the transports when both the transports are preset in the same mode of operation (recording or reproducing).
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a magnetic tape device which is capable of electrically performing head selection with ease and high reliability so as to alternatingly bring a first transport and a second transport into a recording and a reproducing mode.
The invention will be better understood from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.